


Not Alone

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Recurring Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost, and found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime fairly early in their established relationship. It is Malcolm's voice.
> 
> It was written in June, 2013 for the prompts 'fog' and 'air'.

 

____________________________________________________

 

I had the dream again. The one where I’m separated from the rest of the landing party on some planet. The details vary. Sometimes I’m alone on a rocky shoreline. Or, like tonight, it’s an empty moorland with rolling hills. But the dense fog shrouding everything is a constant. 

I’ve spent time in Scotland. I know fog – the deep resonance of foghorns has lulled me to sleep. But this is a different fog. Jonathan’s voice is calling me from a distance. And I can’t find him. 

I wake to his touch, green eyes full of concern. “I’m here, Malcolm. Always.”

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
